


Once Upon a Morning

by seluminati



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seluminati/pseuds/seluminati
Summary: Luhan diam-diam telah memilih Beijing sebagai pemberhentian terakhirnya. Ia tak ingin terlalu jelas, tak ingin ditatap kecewa, tak ingin berakhir dengan isak tangis, maka ia diam-diam. Dan tanpa sadar, ia pun ikut menghilang. Tertimbun kenangan.





	1. One

Gangnam-gu, Seoul, 22 September 2014. 07:12

 

_Pada suatu pagi hari setelah kamu pergi, aku memilih untuk tak menangis lirih maupun tanpa suara_

_Aku tak berdiam diri di kamar, tak memutar lagu-lagu sedih sembari mengingat bagaimana berkilatnya bingkai matamu, pun seberapa hangat pelukanmu sebelum ini_

_Aku tak mematikan telepon genggamku, tak berbaring memandang langit-langit kamar sembari merekonstruksi apa-apa saja yang pernah kulakukan bersamamu_

_Aku tak ingin berteriak, menjerit-jerit, berkeluh kesah, atau kehilangan kendali dan merobek lembar-lembar buku harianku tentangmu_

_Aku hanya ingin berjalan menunduk sambil menepis rintik-rintik yang turun di suatu lorong sepi, pada suatu pagi hari setelah kamu pergi._

 

***

 

Guangzhou, 30 Agustus 2014. 23:15

 

Luhan masih setia mengotak-ngatik ponselnya meskipun tidak ada hal yang benar-benar dia cari di sana. Sesekali ia menghela napas, berat, seolah ada beban tak kasat mata yang menghimpit paru-parunya. Atau, memang ia masih menyimpan lelah karena dua jam yang lalu, ia dan anggota yang lain baru saja menyelesaikan konser pertama grup mereka di Guangzhou International Sports Arena. Luhan tak tahu pasti, mana yang lebih membuat perasaannya tidak menentu seperti sekarang. Atau... ia tahu, hanya saja keinginan menyangkal selalu lebih besar.

“Luhan, kau belum tidur?” sebuah suara mengusik Luhan dari kegiatan merenungi kegundahan hatinya. Ia menoleh.

“Yah... Seperti yang kau lihat,” jawab Luhan lemah. “Kau sendiri? Mengapa turun ke sini? Ada yang kau butuhkan?”

“ _Well_.. Aku hanya belum bisa tidur. Terlalu lelah malah membuatku terjaga, hahaha,” ucap Suho− lelaki yang menyapa Luhan tadi. “Kau keberatan kutemani?”

“Tidak sama sekali, _hyung_. Kemarilah,” jawab Luhan jenaka, memberi penekanan pada kata _hyung_ sambil menepuk _space_ sofa di sebelahnya.

“Berhenti memanggilku _hyung_!” seru Suho memutar bola matanya sambil duduk di samping Luhan untuk kemudian melempar bantal sofa pada _hyung_ -nya ini. Luhan tergelak.

“Tapi serius, Suho. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku _hyung_?” tanya Luhan setelah tawanya berhenti.

“Apa kita duduk di sini benar-benar untuk mendiskusikan itu?” Suho memutar kedua bola mata untuk kedua kalinya dengan malas. Terkadang Luhan memang terlalu _random_.

“Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Lupakan aku pernah bertanya,” ujar Luhan. Ada jeda cukup panjang yang timbul setelah Luhan mengatakan kalimatnya, hingga hanya tersisa suara _tik-tik-tik_ jarum jam di ruangan itu.

“Jadi, kenapa kau masih belum tidur?” suara Suho memecah atmosfer sunyi yang sempat terbentuk dan Luhan berterima kasih untuk itu. “Kau tahu besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus sudah berangkat ke bandara.”

Luhan kembali menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab. Pasalnya, ia sendiri pun tak begitu yakin apa yang membuatnya masih terjaga.

“Aku rasa jawabannya sama sepertimu?” Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya, mencoba rileks.

Suho memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Luhan dan menatapnya datar. “Kau pikir aku percaya?”

“Maksudku, kau tidak harus mempercayainya,” kata Luhan _on point_ hingga membuat Suho melotot kesal ke arahnya.

“Beritahu aku,” ujar Suho tiba-tiba.

“Beritahu kau apa?” tanya Luhan, kebingungan. Meskipun dalam hati, ia was-was Suho akan membicarakan hal yang malah akan semakin membuatnya−

“Beritahu aku hal yang begitu mengganggumu meskipun aku pikir aku sudah tahu jawabannya,”

−gundah. Dan dugaannya tidak meleset.

Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju jendela besar yang menyajikan _citylight_ di bawah sana. Mengamati pemandangan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong, berharap menemukan jawaban di antara hamparan kerlip lampu.

“Luhan?” Suho kembali membawa pikiran Luhan ke ruangan itu. Namun, Luhan tetap bergeming dengan posisi yang sama.

“Tak masalah jika kau tak mau mem−”

“Aku tak tahu, Suho,” tukas Luhan memutus ucapan sang _leader_. “Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak yakin.”

Suho menghela napas pelan. Agak sebal ucapannya tadi dipotong oleh Luhan. Suho kemudian mengikuti jejak Luhan, berdiri tak jauh dari pemuda Beijing itu, dan memandang lurus ke bawah. Membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Membiarkan kedua matanya beradu dengan cahaya-cahaya dari kota yang sepertinya tak pernah mati itu.

“Kau tahu apa yang paling menarik dari dirimu, Luhan?” tanya Suho setelah sekitar lima menit saling diam.

“Wajahku?” jawab Luhan tengil. “Bukankah kau sempat menyukaiku di awal kita bertemu?”

“Serius, bodoh,” geram Suho, kesal akan jawaban main-main Luhan. Merusak suasana saja.

Luhan terkekeh kemudian menggeleng pelan. “Tidak tahu. Kau yang beritahu aku.”

“Kejujuran dan ketulusan,” ujar Suho cepat membuat Luhan tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Suho.

“Melalui pandanganku, kau selalu berusaha sebaik yang kau bisa untuk mengerjakan suatu hal dengan sebenar-benarnya dan mengutarakan sesuatu dengan sebenar-benarnya pula− meskipun di beberapa bagian mungkin kau tak menyukainya. Ekspresimu mengatakan segalanya,” lanjut Suho.

“Kau pikir aku begitu?” tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum lemah.

“Tidak hanya aku. Beberapa anggota kita juga berpikir hal yang sama,” jawab Suho.

Luhan menatap Suho tanpa berkedip.

“Kejujuran membawamu menuju ketulusan. Karena kau jujur, orang-orang bisa merasakan bahwa kau tak main-main dalam membantu mereka. Kau tak pamrih. Kau mengerjakan hampir segala hal dengan sepenuh hati. Kau sabar dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu. Kedua hal itu yang paling membuat dirimu menarik,” lanjut Suho sambil menatap balik Luhan. “Dan oleh karena itu pula, Sehun paling membutuhkanmu.”

Mata Luhan mulai terasa panas. Padahal ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Suho akan menyinggung tentang hal ini.

“Ini sudah pukul dua belas lebih, Luhan. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku. Jangan lupa, pagi ini kita berangkat pukul tujuh,” kata Suho memperingatkan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat meraih pegangan pintu, Suho kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang masih belum berpindah dari posisinya.

“Selama ini, kau selalu berlaku jujur pada orang-orang di sekitarmu, Luhan. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau tidak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri?” Suho mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, mencoba meredam emosi yang membuncah di dadanya.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sisa tahun ini, mengeluarkan air mata.

Lirih, tanpa jeda.

 

***

 

Jakarta, 5 September 2014. 20:56

 

Luhan dan anggota grupnya baru saja menyelesaikan geladi bersih untuk lanjutan tur konser pertamanya besok di Lapangan D Senayan. Melelahkan memang, mengingat besok ia harus sudah _stand by_ dari pagi hari untuk melakukan _check sound_ , _make-up_ , dan memastikan bahwa latihannya selama beberapa hari terakhir tidak mengecewakan. Akhir-akhir ini, ia juga sering terserang sakit kepala− yang mana sangat mengganggu aktivitasnya. Luhan menghela napas, ia masih harus membersihkan diri− mengingat badannya yang penuh keringat saat ini− sebelum merebahkan diri di ranjang dan beristirahat. Tapi perutnya juga lapar.

Luhan masih melakukan peregangan di sisi belakang panggung ketika Sehun menghampirinya dan menawarkan minum.

“Terima kasih, Sehun,” Luhan tersenyum sambil menerima air mineral pemberian Sehun lalu meneguknya banyak-banyak karena ia memang haus.

“Kapanpun, _hyung_ ,” Sehun ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Luhan. “Kau lapar tidak? Ayo kita makan.”

Luhan tersentak sedikit, tidak terlalu kentara. Ia takut Sehun akan mengajaknya makan berdua, kemudian ia tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia belum siap. Atau tidak akan pernah siap.

“Aku tadi diajak oleh Suho _hyung_ dan Kai untuk makan di _food court_ hotel. Maksudku, kalau kau lapar, ayo ikut dengan kami,” lanjut Sehun demi melihat Luhan yang terdiam.

“Ah.. oh! Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku lapar, aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Tapi, bolehkah setidaknya aku membersihkan diri dulu, Sehun? Badanku benar-benar lengket,” Luhan merengut sambil bersyukur dalam hati bahwa ternyata ia hanya terlalu percaya diri tentang Sehun yang akan mengajaknya makan berdua saja.

“Tentu saja, _hyung_! Kita juga tidak akan pergi sekarang. Tiga puluh menit lagi kita bertemu di lobi hotel.” Sehun tertawa. “Baiklah _hyung_ , sampai nanti ya! Aku pergi dulu.”

“Tunggu sebentar, Sehun!” seru Luhan sambil menahan tangan Sehun tiba-tiba. “Apa itu yang dari tadi kau pegang?”

“Oh, ini? Gelangku putus _hyung_ , hehe. Aku tidak ahli membetulkan barang rusak. Niatnya sih, mau kubuang saja,” jawab Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelangnya yang putus.

“Kemarikan gelang dan pergelangan tanganmu,” ujar Luhan sambil berdiri mendekati Sehun. Ia mencoba memperbaiki dan mengikat gelang yang putus ke pergelangan tangan Sehun sehingga bisa digunakan lagi dan tampak seperti gelang pada umumnya. “Tidak terlalu buruk, kan?”

“Wow, terima kasih, _hyung_! Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini sebenarnya, tapi terima kasih! Aku tidak jadi membuangnya, hehe. _Bye_ , _hyung_!” Sehun pergi terburu-buru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang termenung di tempatnya berdiri, memikirkan alasan logis atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

 

*

 

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian, kelima orang itu− Baekhyun juga ikut− sudah larut dalam pembicaraan, juga sesekali gelak tawa. Semua, kecuali Luhan yang sejak awal kedatangan mereka di _food court_ hotel tempat mereka menginap, masih belum banyak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya sesekali mengangguk, tertawa kecil, sambil menikmati pasta di hadapannya. Sakit kepala yang menghinggapi kepalanya kini semakin menjadi.

“Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana, Luhan?” Suho bertanya pada Luhan, demi melihat pemuda itu diam saja sedari tadi.

“Uh? Bagaimana apanya?” Luhan sedikit tersentak akan pertanyaan Suho yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia sudah melewatkan banyak hal.

“Astaga, kau melamun, ya? Kau kenapa? Sedang tidak enak badan?” tanya Suho curiga, sekaligus khawatir.

“Iya, _hyung_. Kau terlihat tidak fokus dari tadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau kau mau kuantar kembali ke kamar?” Kai menimpali.

“Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah, tapi itu bukan masalah. Maaf aku tadi sedikit melamun, hehe. Jadi, ada yang bersedia menjelaskan apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?” Luhan mencoba tetap tenang dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Ah! Jadi Suho _hyung_ memiliki ide berupa penambahan konten semacam _deep talk_ antar _member_ di akhir sesi konser kita besok. Masing-masing _member_ akan mengungkapkan apa-apa saja yang ingin dia utarakan pada _member_ yang lain. Kira-kira seperti itu,” jelas Baekhyun.

“Apa tidak apa-apa menambah agenda di detik-detik terakhir seperti ini?” tanya Luhan.

“Tenang saja, ini bukan tiba-tiba. Aku sempat membicarakannya pada Yongmin _hyung_ dan ia sudah mendiskusikannya dengan pihak penyelenggara tur. Mereka mengalokasikan waktu satu jam,” kali ini Suho yang menjelaskan. “Masing-masing _member_ kira-kira mendapat jatah waktu sekitar lima menit.”

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Ternyata ia memang tertinggal banyak infomasi beberapa hari terakhir ini. “Yah, aku oke saja jika memang sudah diputuskan seperti itu. Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus.”

Semua mengangguk setuju dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka malam itu. Semua, kecuali Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan sendu seolah berkata, _kau kenapa_ , hyung?

 

*

 

Semua anggota kini sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan sudah terlelap di ranjangnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia  masih berbaring terlentang memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang bercabang. Kepalanya tetap berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi, membuat pemuda itu semakin tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah di kasurnya.

 “ _Hyung_ , kau masih bangun?” suara Sehun menyapa dari sampingnya. Luhan, Sehun, dan D.O memang satu kamar di hotel itu.

 “Sehun? Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?” Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menemukan anak itu sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya menghadap Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, _hyung_. Aku memang tidak benar-benar tidur sejak tadi. Lalu aku kebetulan melihatmu gelisah di tempat tidurmu seperti... memikirkan sesuatu?”

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti. Apakah ia terlihat terlalu jelas saat ini?

“Nah, apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?” Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak, “Beritahu aku. Kau terlihat tidak baik sejak di _food court_ tadi.”

Luhan merasa _d_ _é_ _ja vu_. Suho juga pernah menyatakan hal yang sama beberapa waktu lalu. Apa mungkin Sehun sudah mengetahuinya?

“Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang ide Suho, apa ya yang kira-kira akan aku sampaikan pada kalian? Kau tahu, aku benar-benar buruk soal kata-kata,” Luhan menjawab klise. Tapi memang tadi dia sempat memikirkan soal konser besok dan agenda tambahan itu.

“Benarkah?” Sehun ragu. Pasalnya, Luhan tak biasa terlihat seperti ini. Setidaknya, menurut pandangan Sehun.

“Ya! Kau tahu aku. _Well_ , aku sedikit pusing juga sih sedari tadi tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar,” jawab Luhan terdengar seyakin mungkin− berharap Sehun tidak mempertanyakan kondisinya lagi.

“Hm, baiklah, _hyung_ ,” Sehun memutuskan berhenti menginvestigasi alasan Luhan terlihat berbeda hari ini, karena entah kenapa... Ia merasa Luhan sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Selanjutnya, lagi-lagi hanya hening malam yang menyambut. Luhan sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai keadaan seperti ini− terjaga bersama seseorang namun tidak saling bicara. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu topik apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Sehun.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak, “Boleh aku berbaring di sampingmu?”

Deg! Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan dentuman di dada kirinya. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar tidak karuan. Mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini? Padahal Sehun sudah sering tertidur di sampingnya, bahkan terkadang Luhan terbangun dengan pelukan Sehun di tubuhnya. Mengapa begini? Mengapa sekarang?

“Pfft, kau lucu, Sehun. Maksudku, kenapa mesti meminta? Bukankah biasanya kau hanya akan langsung berbaring sambil memelukku? Kemarilah,” Luhan kembali menepis segala keraguannya dan memaksa bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Meskipun ia tidak tahu, apakah reaksinya masih terlihat wajar?

Sehun turun dari ranjangnya, berbaring menghadap Luhan, dan memeluk pemuda itu dari samping tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi. Luhan agak berjengit geli ketika rambut Sehun menyapu perpotongan lehernya, sekaligus merasa lucu mengingat betapa Sehun menyukai _cuddling_. Luhan mengusap-ngusap rambut Sehun lembut, sambil menunggu apa yang akan selanjutnya anak itu katakan.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau cemaskan dan apa yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini, _hyung_. Aku rasa, itu masalah yang cukup rumit bagimu karena tidak seperti biasanya, kau terkesan tidak mau membaginya denganku. Tidak apa. Tapi kau harus tahu, kapanpun kau sudah tak sanggup menahannya, kapanpun kau berubah pikiran, aku selalu bersedia menjadi tempatmu kembali. Beristirahatlah, kau tidak perlu menjawab ini. Cukup ingat, bahwa kau selalu menjadi favoritku. Selamat malam, _hyung_ ,” Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dan semakin mendekap Luhan erat untuk kemudian memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

Usapan tangan Luhan di rambut Sehun semakin melemah. Kini Luhan mengerti, mengapa ia merasakan debaran tak menentu di jantungnya. Kini Luhan paham, mengapa perasaan tak nyaman menghinggapi hatinya.

Karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, tidak akan ada lagi yang meminta untuk berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluknya sepanjang malam.

 

***

 

Lapangan D Senayan, Jakarta, 6 September 2014. 21:45

 

Konser sudah berlangsung lebih dari dua jam sejak pukul setengah delapan malam tadi. Artinya sekitar satu jam lagi konser ini selesai. Namun, sorak sorai penggemar masih terus menggema di area stadion itu, seolah mereka memiliki cadangan energi yang tak habis-habis untuk menyerukan nama idolanya. Luhan yang awalnya sudah merasa lelah ditambah dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut sejak tadi, merasa mendapat energi positif dari semangat mereka. Penggemar grupnya memang orang-orang yang luar biasa.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan _encore_ dari lagu andalan mereka, _Growl_ versi Korea. Selanjutnya adalah sesi _deep talk_ yang diusulkan oleh Suho. Ada sedikit perubahan rencana di bagian teknis yang awalnya masing-masing _member_ akan mengungkapkan sesuatu pada seluruh _member_ lainnya menjadi hanya pada satu orang saja yang ditentukan lewat undian.

“Kau mendapatkan siapa?” Suho bertanya setengah berteriak pada Luhan yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

Luhan terkikik geli sambil memperlihatkan isi kertasnya. “Kau.”

“Kau bercanda? Sini tukar dengan punyaku. Aku mendapatkan Sehun,” ujar Suho terkesan buru-buru. Kini sudah giliran Chen yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya yang berbicara.

“Tidak, aku serius, kau yang bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menukar milikku denganmu sedangkan yang aku dapat adalah namamu?” sergah Luhan tak percaya.

“Sudah, kemarikan saja!” Suho dengan cepat merebut kertas di tangan Luhan dan menukar dengan kertas berisi nama Sehun miliknya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir akan kelakuan Suho. “Benar-benar, kau.”

“Sekarang giliran Suho _hyung_! Kau akan mengatakan sesuatu pada siapa, _hyung_?” seru Baekhyun yang beperan sebagai “pembawa acara” pada sesi itu.

“Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu pada diriku sendiri,” Suho tertawa lebar sambil menunjukkan kertas miliknya yang bertuliskan ‘SUHO’ diikuti tawa para member dan riuh para penggemar yang merasa geli− atau gemas− pada kelakuan Suho.

Sementara _member_ lain sibuk “mencela” Suho yang sedang mengutarakan perasaan untuk dirinya sendiri, Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah berada dimana. Ia kalut. Bingung. Sebenarnya hal yang akan ia sampaikan adalah hal-hal klise, namun ia akan mengutarakannya pada Sehun. Orang yang selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini selalu datang di setiap insomnianya, membawa kecemasan dan rasa tidak nyaman.

“Baiklah kepada Suho di masa depan, tadi adalah ungkapan hati dari Suho di masa sekarang. Mohon diterima,” ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli. “Selanjutnya Luhaeeenn, bagaimana _hyung_?”

“Aku? Sehun,” Luhan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kertasnya. Terdengar teriakan histeris dari penggemar sembari sesekali terdengar seruan “ _Hunhan! Hunhan!_ ” dari berbagai penjuru.

“Ayo, beritahu kami, _hyung_. Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan,” ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan. Sorak sorai penggemar terdengar semakin riuh.

“Benarkah?”

Sehun mengangguk.

“Baiklah. Sehun... Hmm... Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau memberiku kesan seperti anak kecil yang tenang dan pendiam. Namun, semakin lama aku mengenalmu, semakin aku tahu bahwa kau tidak seperti itu. Jauh dari kata tenang, ternyata kau adalah anak yang tidak bisa diam, energik, dan senang bertingkah konyol pada _hyung_ nya. Aku terkadang pusing menghadapi tingkahmu,” Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, “Tapi itu semua memberiku perasaan bahwa aku harus menjaga dan memperhatikanmu seperti adik kecilku.”

Para _member_ menatap Luhan dengan fokus. Tidak ada olokan dari mereka seperti saat Suho berbicara tadi. Yang ada hanyalah suara-suara penggemar yang ikut terenyuh, seolah mereka semua hanyut dalam kata-kata Luhan.

“Beritahu aku apapun yang mengganggumu, karena aku akan membantu mencarikan jalan keluarnya. Aku harap kau bisa terus berkembang dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang. Aku harap kau selalu sehat, juga bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri,” Luhan mengambil jeda sejenak. “Saat ada atau tidaknya diriku di dekatmu.”

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh dari para penonton menggema memenuhi seluruh stadion tempat mereka konser. Sebagian besar dari mereka terharu, bahkan beberapa ada yang menangis saat Luhan selesai berkata-kata. Semua _member_ mengacungkan jempol pada Luhan, mengakui bahwa kemampuan Luhan menyampaikan pikirannya tadi patut diapresiasi.

Semua _member_ kecuali Sehun, yang hingga kalimat terakhir di sesi _deep talk_ selesai diungkapkan, hingga lagu terakhir malam itu− _Lucky_ versi Korea− selesai dinyanyikan, bahkan hingga _ending ment_ selesai diucapkan, masih terjebak dalam kata-kata Luhan− _“Saat ada atau tidaknya diriku di dekatmu_.”

 

*

 

“Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, _hyung_?” Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang merebahkan diri di sofa. Konser sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan kini semua _member_ sedang beristirahat sejenak di _backstage_. Entah karena ini konser pertama mereka atau karena memang euforia penggemar yang sangat luar biasa, konser kali ini terasa lebih melelahkan dari biasanya− setidaknya bagi Luhan.

“Apa maksudmu, Sehun?” Luhan menjawab lemah sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut-denyut dan Luhan benci itu. “Mengatakan apa?”

“Kata-kata tadi di atas panggung. Kata-katamu untukku. Apa maksud semua itu?” tanya Sehun terkesan tak sabar. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya bertingkah seperti ini.

“Aku− Sehun, bisakah kita membicarakan ini nanti saja? Aku sangat lelah sekarang dan kepalaku sedikit pusing,” Luhan memasang tampang frustrasi karena demi Tuhan, konser baru selesai setengah jam lalu dan ia butuh sejenak memejamkan mata. Namun kini tubuhnya yang super lelah dan kepalanya yang pusing harus menghadapi kelakuan Sehun− yang tiba-tiba menurut Luhan menjadi menyebalkan.

“Tidak, _hyung_ , kau bertingkah aneh sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan kau tak pernah sekalipun menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Sekarang, kau membuatku semakin bingung dengan kata-katamu tadi. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi jadi tolong, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu?” Sehun menatap Luhan intens menuntut jawaban.

“Apa kau serius saat ini, Sehun? Aku−”

“Cukup beritahu aku apa yang ter−”

“Sehun!!” Luhan meninggikan suaranya, merasa jengah dengan sifat kekanakan Sehun. Ia lelah dan sakit kepala, apa itu belum cukup?

Sehun sedikit terperanjat mendengar suara Luhan− yang terdengar seperti bentakan di telinganya. “ _Hyung_ , a-aku−”

“Dengarkan aku, Sehun. Kau tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, karena apa? Kau lelah, aku sangat lelah, dan kita belum bisa berpikir jernih. Jadi aku mohon tahan dulu sifat kekanakan dan tidak sabaranmu sebentar lagi saja atau kita tidak akan pernah lagi berbicara,” tukas Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun, memilih bergabung bersama yang lain. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke bandara untuk kembali ke Korea.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan yang berjalan menjauh, seakan menyadarkan dirinya akan perbuatan bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Perasaan bersalah Sehun semakin membesar, seiring punggung Luhan yang terlihat semakin mengecil. Ia benar-benar telah salah langkah.

“Maafkan aku, _hyung_.”


	2. Two

Gangnam-gu, Seoul, 7 September 2014. 20:12

 

Luhan melihat sekilas pantulan wajahnya sendiri di layar ponsel yang gelap. Raut kusut akibat kelelahan tersirat jelas di sana. Itu wajar, karena sudah lewat kurang lebih dua belas jam sejak pertama ia tiba di Seoul namun dirinya masih belum mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. Beruntung sakit kepalanya sudah sedikit mereda karena kalau tidak, harinya akan semakin buruk.

Luhan bergelung di dalam selimut dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas bantal− bergerak gelisah mencari bagian yang dingin. Ia hampir saja bisa tertidur lelap jika ingatan tentang malam itu tidak datang mengetuk-ngetuk alam bawah sadarnya, mencemooh jalan pikirannya, atau menertawakan suasana hatinya− seperti yang sudah terjadi dua belas jam terakhir ini. Luhan meringis kesal, ia hanya butuh tidur. Ia butuh istirahat. Bukan perang batin yang membuatnya resah dan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama di otaknya− _Apa yang kulakukan kemarin benar?_

 

_Flashback_

 

“Kau kenapa, Luhan _hyung_?” tanya Tao demi melihat wajah Luhan yang ditekuk sejak tadi. Kini mereka semua sudah berada di dalam pesawat menuju Seoul.

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu masih berputar-putar di otaknya, membuat suasana hati Luhan semakin berantakan. Tadi adalah pertama kali Luhan berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Sehun. Sebelumnya, semenyebalkan apapun Sehun, semanja apapun Sehun, Luhan tak pernah sampai hati memarahinya− jika menjewer dan menjepit leher Sehun dengan tangan bukan termasuk kategori marah. Entah apa yang merasukinya tadi, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan merasa muak. Kelelahan dan sakit kepala membuat segalanya bertambah buruk− dan datanglah Sehun dengan segala sifatnya yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan tanpa sadar menaikkan satu oktaf nada bicaranya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin agak berlebihan.

“Aku hanya lelah, Tao. Konser tadi terasa lebih luar biasa dari sebelumnya, bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu?” Keahlian Luhan dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan memang patut diacungi jempol.

“Betul, _hyung_! Aku kira _fans_ di Indonesia tidak akan seantusias ini, tapi ternyata kenyataannya melebihi ekspektasi. Mereka sangat luar biasa! Tadi aku dan beberapa penggemar sempat berfoto bersama lalu....” Tao terus bercerita tanpa memerhatikan Luhan yang sudah tak lagi berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ia katakan. Tahu-tahu, Luhan melihat sepasang ujung Nike Air Max di depan Converse-nya. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Suho sudah berdiri di depannya.

“Kau mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku?” Suho berbisik ke telinga Luhan.

Luhan memandang Suho tak mengerti sampai ia melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah Suho. “Ada alasan mengapa aku memilih duduk di sini.”

Suho mendesah, tak ingin berdebat. “Aku khawatir pada Sehun, Luhan. Daritadi ia terlihat gelisah dan uring-uringan, itu membuatku tak nyaman. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi setidaknya bisakah kalian membicarakannya baik-baik?”

“Kau memikirkan perasaan Sehun tapi kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?” Luhan sedikit tersinggung.

“Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Kau tahu, Sehun sulit diajak berbicara saat emosinya sedang tak karuan seperti ini, tapi aku yakin dia akan lebih mendengarkan jika itu kau. Aku rasa, kau yang lebih mengerti Sehun, kan? Apalagi ini masalah antara kalian berdua,” Suho menatap Luhan meminta pengertian.

Luhan meringis sambil memejamkan mata. Ia benci pendiriannya yang lemah. Namun ia lebih benci mengakui bahwa apa yang Suho katakan adalah benar.

“Sekarang angkat pantat kecilmu itu dan bicarakan baik-baik apa yang harus kau bicarakan dengannya,” Suho menarik paksa Luhan untuk berdiri hingga pemuda itu memekik tertahan. Tao sampai mendelik bingung, apalagi saat menyadari kini yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Suho.

“Ada apa ini, mengapa Luhan _hyung_ pergi? Padahal tadi aku sedang bercerita padanya,” Tao merengut sebal.

“Ceritakan saja padaku,” kata Suho sambil menyeringai. Lalu Tao pun melanjutkan ceritanya tentang konser tadi pada Suho, yang tentu saja berusaha terlihat tertarik.

Sementara Suho mendengarkan cerita Tao, kini Luhan sudah berada beberapa langkah dari tempat duduk Sehun. Ia sengaja tidak langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun, ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi anak itu saat melihat Luhan. Tapi tampaknya Sehun memang benar-benar sedang _blunder_ hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan di dekatnya. Terkadang terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari mulut anak itu.

Luhan berdehem pelan, berharap Sehun melihat ke arahnya. Nihil. Sehun masih melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan mencoba berdehem lagi, kali ini agak keras. Tapi bergerak seinci pun Sehun tidak. _Anak ini benar-benar_ , pikir Luhan yang mulai sebal karena merasa diabaikan. Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan bergerak maju dan duduk begitu saja di pangkuan Sehun− masa bodoh dengan bagaimana reaksi anak itu.

“Ah!” Sehun memekik kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba menduduki pahanya− dan lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui siapa orang yang melakukannya. “ _H-hyung_?”

Luhan tak memberikan Sehun respon. Ia hanya duduk di sana, menunggu Sehun memulai percakapan mereka. Membuat Sehun yang masih berusaha menormalisasi ritme detak jantungnya semakin bingung dan kikuk− apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Luhan sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

“ _Hyung_ , mengapa kau diam saja?” tanya Sehun setelah sekitar lima menit saling diam. Sehun merasa ini harus segera diperjelas.

“Kau juga dari tadi diam saja saat kupanggil,” jawab Luhan datar. Demi Tuhan, ia terlihat sangat kekanakan saat ini. Padahal tadi ia hanya berdehem, tidak sekalipun ada memanggil Sehun.

“Benarkah? Maaf aku tadi sedang melamun jadi tidak mendengar panggilanmu,” Sehun menjelaskan takut-takut. “Jadi, ada apa, _hyung_?”

“Suho memintaku menghampirimu karena sepertinya dia sangat peduli padamu. Kau yang seharusnya beritahu aku ada apa,” Luhan mencoba menjawab setenang mungkin, meskipun tersirat sedikit rasa sebal di sana.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat, lalu menunduk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sedih berada dalam situasi seperti ini, namun di sisi lain ia juga senang Luhan masih mau berbicara padanya.

“Kau mau memberitahuku atau apa? Kalau tidak, aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku,” Luhan mendengus.

“Baiklah, baiklah, _hyung_. Aku akan bicara,” buru-buru Sehun menahan bagian belakang baju Luhan. Ia tak ingin melakukan hal bodoh untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. “Hanya beri aku waktu sebentar saja untuk berpikir dan merangkai kata-kata.”

Luhan menghela napas pelan, masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri “konflik”− yang sebenarnya bukan suatu hal besar jika saja Luhan mau mengalah dan menjadi dewasa− yang sedang ia hadapi bersama Sehun. Namun entah kenapa kata-kata dari mulutnya seperti enggan untuk keluar.

“Aku- aku minta maaf, _hyung_. Kemarin aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku tidak memperhatikan situasi dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Tidak seharusnya aku menuntutmu untuk menjelaskan hal yang belum mau kau jelaskan, apalagi di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku sungguh kekanakan, aku sadar akan hal itu, dan aku berusaha untuk terus memperbaikinya,” patah-patah Sehun menjelaskan isi hatinya.

Ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “Aku tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini, kau tahu? Kau dan aku tidak saling bicara, bahkan tidak duduk bersebelahan seperti biasanya. Aku mengakui bahwa sebagian besar ini adalah kebodohanku, jadi maukah kau memaafkanku, _hyung_? Demi pertemanan kita?”

Luhan mendesah, memutuskan untuk berbalik menghadap Sehun, masih dengan posisi duduk yang sama. Ia menatap Sehun tepat di matanya selama beberapa saat. Bagaimana bisa Luhan marah dan menjaga jarak terlalu lama pada anak ini− yang notabene paling sering menemani Luhan selama empat tahun terakhir di negara ini? Di samping sebenarnya ia tidak semarah itu pada Sehun, malah ia yang merasa bersalah telah berkata cukup keras padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

“Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai fakta bahwa aku telah memaafkanmu atas sifat menyebalkanmu tadi, bahkan sebelum kau mengatakan ini. Lalu sepertinya orang-orang begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikanmu sampai-sampai melihat kau sedikit uring-uringan saja mereka langsung memintaku untuk berbicara padamu,” Luhan memegang dagu Sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti anjing kecil sebelum melanjutkan, “Ditambah lagi bagaimana bisa aku marah betulan pada anak kecil sepertimu? Aku takut dia menangis.”

Hati Sehun tiba-tiba merasa hangat. “Apa itu berarti kau memaafkanku, _hyung_? Kita baik-baik saja sekarang?”

“Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?” Luhan memasang tampang sinis.

“Hehe baiklah, baiklah, _hyung_. Terima kasih banyak,” ucap Sehun tanpa sadar memeluk erat Luhan dari belakang, menempatkan pipinya di punggung Luhan. Ia merasa sangat lega, bebannya serasa hilang entah kemana.

Luhan kembali menghadap ke depan dan tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Sehun yang menurutnya begitu lembut ini.

“Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_...” Sehun menggantung ucapannya.

“Hmm?”

“Suho _hyung_ yang memintamu pindah kemari?” tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Apakah ia juga memintamu untuk duduk di pangkuanku?” Sehun terkekeh pelan− yang berubah menjadi tawa tengil. Ia tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa Luhan masih duduk di pangkuannya dan Sehun menemukan bahwa hal itu begitu lucu.

“Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Oh Sehun,” Luhan segera beranjak dari posisinya dan pindah ke kursi di sebelah Sehun. “Tadi aku mencoba memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tak kunjung menyahut. Terpaksa aku melakukan ini karena aku tak suka diabaikan.”

Sehun tergelak semakin kencang, sementara Luhan berupaya setengah mati menahan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba datang sembari dalam hati merutuki keputusannya untuk duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Ia tak mau terlihat salah tingkah. Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini sedang menertawakannya, girang, seolah bahagia sekali. Ia menghela napas lega sambil tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, Sehun sudah tidak murung lagi.

“Tak apa, _hyung_. Aku tak keberatan kau melakukannya,” ucap Sehun sambil sesekali masih tertawa kecil.

“Sehun,” ucap Luhan menginterupsi acara tertawa Sehun. “Maafkan aku.”

Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan tak mengerti. “Hm? Maaf untuk apa, _hyung_?”

Luhan sedikit bergeser, menggamit lengan Sehun dan bersandar pada bahunya. Luhan berubah ke mode _fluffy_ _cuddle_ saat ini. Dan itu membuat hati Sehun berdesir hebat sekaligus berbunga-bunga.

“Maafkan aku karena sudah berkata cukup keras padamu semalam. Apapun yang sempat terpikir olehmu saat mendengar kata-kataku kemarin, tolong lupakan. Aku tak pernah benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa sangat lelah dan pusing saat itu sehingga perasaanku menjadi lebih sensitif,” Luhan menerawang, mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

“Satu hal pasti yang perlu kau ingat, aku akan selalu memberitahumu sesuatu. Apapun itu. Nanti, pada saat yang tepat− setidaknya menurutku. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, semoga kau masih dan akan selalu menjadi Sehun yang aku kenal.”

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Luhan dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat. “Jangan khawatir, _hyung_. Aku pernah bilang kepadamu bahwa kau adalah favoritku, kan? Aku akan selalu menunggumu, menunggu sampai kapanpun kau siap menceritakan apapun yang mengusik pikiranmu. Bukankah sebelum ini aku selalu begitu? Aku selalu di sini, menjadi tempatmu kembali. Aku percaya kita masih akan bersama-sama dalam waktu yang lama− dan aku yakin, kaupun berpikir hal yang sama. Bukankah begitu?”

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Luhan tidak merasa bahagia atau tersentuh saat ini. Sebaliknya, ia justru merasa hatinya perih, tertusuk oleh setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sehun sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dalam hati.

_Maafkan aku, Sehun._

_End of Flashback_

 

Tanpa sadar, Luhan memukul-mukul bantal dan menggebrak-gebrak ranjang saat memori tersebut selesai diputar di otaknya. Ia benar-benar kacau. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia terkesan begitu lemah? Ia tak tahu lagi mana yang benar, mana yang salah. Mana yang seharusnya ia lakukan, mana yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Ditambah lagi, ia tak bisa begitu saja menceritakan sumber kegelisahan hatinya.

“Kau kenapa, _hyung_?” D.O yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan bertingkah aneh akhirnya tak tahan untuk bertanya.

Luhan sontak terperanjat karena kaget mendengar suara D.O. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak ingat jika di kamar ini ia tidak hanya seorang diri. Ia sekamar dengan D.O dan Sehun− yang sedang pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Suho. “D-D.O? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?”

“Cukup untuk mengamati semua gerak-gerik gelisahmu, mendengar gumaman-gumaman tak jelas, serta suara berisik gebrakan di ranjang,” D.O menjawab detail.

“Aku baik-baik saja,” Luhan berbohong untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sungguh tak ingin melibatkan orang lain dan memperpanjang masalah.

“Kau sungguh baik-baik saja atau kau hanya berusaha agar terlihat baik di depan orang-orang?” tanya D.O seolah bisa membaca isi hati Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir sambil menatap D.O dengan mata yang mulai memanas. Sepersekian menit tanpa reaksi, tiba-tiba saja air mata kedua Luhan di sisa tahun itu tumpah. Deras, seolah telah ia simpan bertahun-tahun. Pertanyaan D.O membuat pertahanan yang Luhan buat selama ini runtuh begitu saja.

D.O mendekati Luhan dan merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. D.O berupaya menenangkan Luhan dalam diam, mengelus-elus punggung Luhan lembut, seolah berkata _semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang kau percayai selama ini_. Selain karena D.O tidak pandai berkata-kata, D.O paham bahwa apa yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini adalah menyalurkan emosinya. Ia membiarkan Luhan menangis, sampai Luhan merasa lega.

Luhan bagi D.O adalah seseorang yang cerah dan tidak mudah menangis− karena Luhan memiliki kepercayaan bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Namun saat itu terjadi, maka masalah yang dihadapi pemuda itu pasti sudah melewati batas toleransi kerumitan yang dimilikinya. D.O memiliki satu prasangka mengenai alasan atas kegalauan Luhan dan D.O sangat yakin, memang itulah jawabannya.

Luhan baru bisa reda dari tangisnya sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Ia perlahan melepas pelukan D.O lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya. Luhan merasa malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis tersedu di depan seseorang. Setelah menghirup napas panjang-panjang, Luhan menatap D.O sambil tersenyum lemah. “Maaf, aku terlihat begitu konyol sekarang.”

“Tak apa, _hyung_. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?” D.O menatap Luhan simpati.

“Tidak pernah sebaik ini. Terima kasih padamu,” Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu D.O yang dibalas oleh tatapan nanar dari pemuda itu. Luhan terlihat kacau sekarang dengan mata yang sembab.

“Kau mau membicarakannya, _hyung_?” D.O hati-hati bertanya. Tidak semua orang bisa langsung menceritakan masalahnya dengan mudah, meski ia sudah menangis di depanmu.

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. “Hidupku akhir-akhir ini terasa semakin buruk, Kyungsoo. Kepalaku kerap kali berdenyut-denyut dan aku sering tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Gelisah dan cemas menghampiriku. Aku kadang terjaga sepanjang malam, bahkan hingga pagi menjelang. Di saat aku bisa tertidur, aku akan terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang hebat di kepalaku. Aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa.”

D.O tidak berekspektasi Luhan akan bercerita seperti ini padanya. Ia memperhatikan Luhan penuh seksama, menatap serius pemuda itu seolah berkata _aku mengerti, kau boleh menceritakan apa saja. Aku akan mendengarkanmu._

“Aku yang dulu mungkin masih bisa berpikir bahwa besok dan besoknya lagi, semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa. Namun sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir seperti itu. Rasa sedih dan tertekan ini perlahan membunuhku, dan aku sudah cukup lama menahannya. Kau tahu? Sangat sulit bagiku menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang berbahagia di saat sebenarnya kau tidak,” Luhan berhenti sejenak. Suaranya mulai serak. Ia menahan mati-matian tangisnya agar tak lagi pecah.

D.O mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Ia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Ternyata prasangkanya benar.

“Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu dan beberapa orang lainnya, aku rasa ini saatnya untukku melepas perlahan beban itu. Aku butuh pulang. Aku butuh ketenangan jiwa. Kemudian saat semuanya sudah terasa lebih baik, aku harus menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri.

Jangan salah paham, aku juga merasakan bahagia di sini, Kyungsoo. Bahagia karena bisa mengenalmu dan seluruh orang di grup ini. Bahagia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk setidaknya tampil di acara televisi dan dikenal banyak orang,” Luhan mengelus tangan D.O lembut.

“Tapi... Aku juga butuh kebahagiaan yang menjadikan aku sebagai diriku sendiri. Bukan terus menjalankan apa yang orang lain inginkan dengan hati yang setengah-setengah. Atas alasan itu, kini aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kris saat ia memutuskan hal yang sama.”

Hening menyambut. D.O tidak tahu jika alasan Luhan ternyata sedalam itu. “Kau sudah yakin dengan semua keputusanmu, _hyung_?”

Luhan mengangguk cepat. “Aku yakin atas pilihanku. Itu juga yang membuatku berani mengatakan masalah ini pada manajer _hyung_ dan beberapa _member_ lain. Yang belum aku yakin adalah penerimaan orang-orang akan hal itu. Terutama _dia_.”

D.O membelalakkan matanya. “Apa maksudmu terutama _dia_? Kau belum memberitahunya sampai sekarang?”

Luhan menggeleng lemah. “Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan jika aku pergi lebih dulu adalah memberitahunya tentang ini.”

“Tapi kenapa, _hyung_?” D.O tak habis pikir. Meskipun ia percaya Luhan memiliki alasan sendiri, tapi D.O tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu.

“Itu karena−”

“Karena apa, _hyung_?” sebuah suara yang sangat Luhan kenal mengejutkan jantungnya. Ia tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Luhan menatap D.O, yang sama terkejutnya dengan kehadiran Sehun.

“Sehun..” Luhan bergumam pelan.

“Kenapa kau tak memberitahu _dia_? Dan kenapa hanya _dia_ yang tak kau beritahu? Kenapa?” tanya Sehun beruntun.

“Sehun, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau tak mengerti keseluruhan ceritanya.”

“Tak mengerti apa, _hyung_? Tak mengerti jika kau berencana diam-diam pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Tak mengerti jika selama ini kau berbohong kepadaku tentang bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya? Tak mengerti akan fakta bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya orang bodoh di rumah ini yang tidak mengetahui tentang masalahmu? Begitu?” suara Sehun mulai meninggi. Napasnya tak beraturan.

Sehun melihat Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

“Tenanglah dulu, Sehun. Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu.”

“Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Kita baru saja berbicara baik-baik tentang keadaanmu. Kau baru saja bilang akan memberitahuku sesuatu di waktu yang tepat. Ini? Ini yang kau maksud sesuatu di waktu yang tepat?!” Sehun akhirnya meledak.

Luhan dan D.O terdiam. Beberapa tahun mereka bersama, baru kali ini mereka melihat Sehun benar-benar marah dan berteriak kencang. Paling jauh, Sehun hanya akan merajuk dengan tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun. Dan Luhan sadar, ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

“Sekarang aku paham kenapa kau tidak memberikan respon saat aku mengatakan keyakinanku bahwa kita masih akan bersama-sama dalam waktu yang lama. Karena kau tidak berpikir demikian, kan? Jawab aku, _hyung_ , apa selama ini kata-katamu padaku juga hanya omong kosong belaka? Apa selama ini kau juga hanya berpura-pura bahagia saat bersamaku? Apa selama ini-” suara Sehun terpotong oleh upaya gagalnya menahan tangis.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya menatap Sehun sendu, seolah berbicara dengan mata.

“Baik, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya,” Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar, berbalik meninggalkan Luhan dan D.O. Ia berlalu ke luar ruangan dengan emosi memburu, menginterpretasikan kediaman Luhan sebagai jawaban ‘ya’ atas semua pertanyaannya.

D.O yang menyaksikan itu segera menyikut Luhan yang tampak terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

“Inilah kenapa aku tak memberitahunya sejak awal,” ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum pada D.O, sebelum berlalu mengejar Sehun. Ia berlari ke luar kamar sambil berharap Sehun tidak berbuat hal-hal bodoh. Ia akan berusaha membuat Sehun mengerti, bagaimanapun caranya. Sebelum semua hal bergerak lebih jauh.

“Sehun, tunggu aku!” seru Luhan saat melihat Sehun berjalan cepat, hampir mendekati pintu elevator. Luhan sempat menahan tangan Sehun sebelum dihempaskan kasar oleh anak itu.

“Jangan menyentuhku!” ucap Sehun tajam sambil berbalik, menoleh pada Luhan.

Luhan mundur perlahan, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan fakta bahwa Sehun baru saja menghempaskan tangannya.

Luhan tak peduli, ia mendekat selangkah.

“Jangan,”

Selangkah lagi.

“Tidak!” Sehun membentak Luhan, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan terhenti. Ada jeda hening yang agak lama. Elevator sudah tiba di lantai tempat mereka berdiri.

Sesaat sebelum pintu elevator terbuka, Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah ia berikan sebelumnya.

“Aku berjanji bahwa kau adalah orang favoritku sampai kapanpun, _hyung_. Tapi mungkin setelah ini, kau tidak akan lagi menemukan Sehun yang dulu pernah kau kenal,” Sehun berlalu memasuki elevator.

Sesaat sebelum pintu elevator tertutup, Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan sambil berucap lirih satu nama yang selalu ada di sudut kepalanya.

“Luhan _hyung_.”

“Sehun.”

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

 

***

 

Gangnam-gu, Seoul, 10 September 2014. 16:44

 

Sudah lewat tiga hari sejak perselisihan Luhan dengan Sehun terjadi. Semenjak itu, Sehun selalu menghindari tatapan Luhan. Mereka berdua tak pernah lagi terlihat berbicara satu sama lain. Saat mereka berpapasan di asrama pun, Sehun hanya berjalan lurus seolah-olah tidak ada Luhan di sana. Bahkan, Sehun meminta Suho untuk bertukar kamar dengannya demi meminimalisasi interaksi dengan Luhan. _Member_ lain yang sudah paham tabiat Sehun dan situasi yang sedang terjadi memutuskan untuk membiarkan keadaan tetap seperti ini, sampai masing-masing bisa berpikir jernih. Karena mereka butuh waktu.

Tiga hari terlewati, dan selama itu pula sakit kepala yang dirasakan Luhan semakin menjadi. Ia masih tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, bahkan lebih parahnya, ia hanya akan bisa tidur kurang dari dua jam sebelum pagi menjelang. Ia selalu merasa kelelahan saat ia terbangun dan melakukan aktivitas, tentu saja dengan bonus kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ditambah dengan masalah Sehun, membuat segalanya semakin buruk.

Puncaknya adalah hari ini. Sejak siang hari tadi, Luhan hanya berbaring di ranjangnya akibat pusing tak tertahankan yang mendera kepalanya. Luhan memutuskan untuk mandi, berharap kondisinya akan jauh lebih baik. Namun setelah ia selesai mengenakan baju, bukannya segar, Luhan malah merasakan pandangannya berputar dan kakinya terasa lemas. Ia mencoba berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung untuk mengambil minum, lalu− _Prang!_

Selanjutnya hanya suara-suara samar, sekilas bayangan Suho yang berlari ke arah Luhan, lalu semuanya menghilang.

Gelap.

 

*

 

Luhan terbangun dengan bau obat-obatan yang menggelitiki hidungnya, langit-langit kamar berwarna putih bercahaya terang yang menyilaukan matanya, jarum infus di pergelangan tangannya, dan tentu saja− pening di kepalanya. Ia menyipitkan mata, mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tapi ia terlalu pusing. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

“Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu,” Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara. Ternyata Suho yang berbicara. Ada Lay, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol juga di sana.

Luhan baru hendak membuka mulut ketika suara Suho menginterupsinya lagi.

“Sekarang kau ada di Rumah Sakit Wooridul Gangnam. Tadi sore kau pingsan di asrama, lalu aku dan manajer _hyung_ langsung membawamu ke sini. Lay, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol baru tiba beberapa saat yang lalu.”

“Iya betul, _hyung_. Manajer _hyung_ sekarang sedang bersama dokter, membicarakan perihal kondisimu,” Lay menambahkan.

“Berapa lama aku tertidur?” tanya Luhan.

“Sekitar empat jam,” jawab Suho.

Luhan mengangguk lemah lalu tersenyum pada mereka. “Terima kasih. Maaf aku sudah merepotkan.”

“Tidak sama sekali, _hyung_! Aku tadi sangat cemas ketika Suho _hyung_ meneleponku dan memberi kabar bahwa kau masuk rumah sakit. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, _hyung_? Mengapa kau bisa sampai pingsan?” tanya Chanyeol beruntun.

Suho menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah mengatakan _kau bisa diam dulu, tidak?_ − yang membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. “Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, Chanyeol. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, itu saja. Terima kasih sudah bertanya.”

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

 _Krek!_ Suara pintu dibuka memecah sunyi, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh. Yongmin− manajer mereka− masuk dengan tampang murung.

“Dokter bilang apa, _hyung_?” Suho bertanya ketir. Padahal hanya dengan melihat raut wajah manajernya pun ia tahu, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

“Bisakah aku hanya membicarakannya dengan Luhan?” pinta Yongmin ragu.

“Tidak!” tukas Suho. “Kami semua harus tahu keadaan Luhan dan apa yang disarankan dokter.”

“Tapi−“

“Tak apa, _hyung_. Biarkan mereka mendengarkannya juga.” Luhan menyahut.

Yongmin menghela napas pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh member. “Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Selama aku menjelaskan, tidak ada interupsi dalam bentuk apapun. Paham?”

Suho, Xiumin, Lay, dan Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

“Luhan mengalami sindrom kelelahan kronis, atau kelelahan yang terjadi dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Pingsan yang tadi ia alami adalah salah satu gejala yang ditunjukkan dari sindrom tersebut. Selain itu, penderita juga akan mengalami sakit kepala yang hebat, sering merasa gelisah, rasa lelah yang sulit hilang, serta insomnia− yang mana aku yakin kesemua hal tersebut sudah Luhan alami. Bukan begitu?” Yongmin menoleh pada Luhan. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Yongmin dengan pandangan kosong.

“Mungkin hal ini terdengar bukan suatu hal besar di telinga kalian, akupun awalnya berpikir begitu. Namun ternyata, jika kelelahan ini dibiarkan terlalu lama tanpa diatasi, akan menyebabkan beberapa komplikasi seperti penyempitan saluran napas, gangguan psikologis, hingga kanker,” Yongmin berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “Atas alasan itu, dokter sangat menyarankan untuk tidak mengikutsertakan Luhan pada konser kita di Bangkok tanggal 13 nanti.”

Semua orang di ruangan− tak terkecuali Luhan− merasa terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Yongmin. Pasalnya, ini berita yang terlalu mendadak bagi mereka.

“Aku tadi sudah menghubungi atasan kita, memberitahu keadaan Luhan. Beliau awalnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan sampai kuberikan ponselku pada dokter. Baru setelah itu, ia memaklumi dan menerima pendapatku, meskipun nanti kita masih harus membicarakannya lebih lanjut,” Yongmin melanjutkan sebelum diinterupsi oleh Suho dan yang lain. “Karena keputusan ini bukan terserah padaku, bukan juga pada kalian, tapi tetap di tangan Luhan.”

Semuanya kembali menatap Luhan yang tampak terbebani. Ia mengusap wajahnya perlahan lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

“Tak apa, Luhan. Kau tak harus memberitahu kami sekarang. Aku pikir, kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sendiri, kan? Apapun keputusanmu nanti, kami akan tetap mendukungmu,” ujar Xiumin menenangkan Luhan. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

“Maafkan aku,” ujar Luhan dengan suara tertahan. “Aku benar-benar sedang tidak merasa baik. Aku tidak berbohong jika aku mengatakan aku juga sangat ingin bersama kalian di konser nanti. Tapi- tapi.. Aku.. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku.”

Suho mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. “Itu bukan masalah, Luhan. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf karena kami mengerti situasimu. Kau tenang saja dan beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada mereka yang tidak ada di sini mengenai keputusanmu.”

“Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat, Luhan. Lebih baik untuk sekarang kau istirahat dan pulihkan dulu kondisimu. Dan maaf kami semua belum bisa menemanimu malam ini. Kami harus kembali ke kantor utama, membicarakan perihal konser, dan juga tentang hal ini,” Yongmin menambahkan dengan nada menyesal.

“Jangan bicara begitu, _hyung_. Kalian mau membantuku mengurusi hal ini pun aku sudah sangat berterima kasih. Sekarang kembalilah, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya,” ujar Luhan tulus.

“Baiklah, kami pergi. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, besok kami kembali lagi,” Yongmin mengelus kepala Luhan lalu mendahului keluar ruangan.

Satu persatu mendekati Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Luhan membalas dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah-olah berkata _aku akan baik-baik saja._

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Luhan. Semoga kau cepat pulih,” ucap Suho lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh Xiumin dan Lay.

“Cepat sembuh Luhan _hyung_! Aku akan merindukanmu,” Chanyeol berseru dengan senyuman lebar sambil berlari kecil mengikuti jejak para _hyung_ nya.

Ketika pintu ditutup dan tidak ada lagi orang di ruangan itu selain dirinya, Luhan sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian.

Masih ada perasaan cemas menemaninya.

Masih ada Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul− di pikirannya.

Untuk kemudian beradu bersama keheningan dan kegelapan malam.

 

***


	3. Three

Bangkok, 12 September 2014. 10:00

 

Postingan Weibo Luhan

 

_“Aku minta maaf kepada para penggemar di Thailand dan penggemar mana pun. Dikarenakan kelelahan dalam jangka waktu yang lama, aku sering sering sekali mengalami sakit kepala, kesulitan tidur, dan pusing. Dokter menyarankanku untuk berhenti dari kegiatan terlebih dahulu dan beristirahat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menghadiri konser di Thailand. Sebenarnya aku merasa aku dapat melanjutkan dan menyelesaikan jadwalku bersama EXO hingga selesai serta memberikan penampilan panggung terbaik, namun, ternyata dugaanku salah. Semoga aku segera diberi kesembuhan dan dapat berpartisipasi dalam konser di Beijing nanti. Aku harap kalian tidak cemas.”_

 

 Tab penelusuran ditutup.

 Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

 

*

 

Beijing, 12 September 2014. 09:00

 

Luhan mematikan jaringan internet di ponselnya setelah memposting pernyataan ketidakhadirannya di konser mereka di Bangkok nanti. Perasaannya campur aduk. Di satu sisi, ia merasa lega bisa beristirahat sejenak dan tidak terbebani oleh masalah konser. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa bersalah tidak berada di sana bersama anggota yang lain, terutama pada para penggemarnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Dari manajer mereka.

“Halo?”

_“Halo, Luhan? Kau sudah sampai, kan? Kau baik-baik saja?”_

“Aku sudah di kamarku, _hyung_. Dan aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih.”

_“Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mempostingnya, ya?”_

“Iya, _hyung_. Tidak terlalu buruk, kan? Aku harap responnya positif.”

_“Kau tenang saja, mereka pasti akan memakluminya. Hanya butuh waktu.”_

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Belum terdengar suara apa-apa lagi dari seberang.

_“Baiklah Luhan, aku rasa kau masih perlu istirahat. Aku juga masih harus mengurusi perihal konser di sini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu di rumah.”_

“Terima kasih, _hyung_. Sampaikan salamku juga untuk yang lainnya.”

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, mencoba rileks. Kini ia berada di kamarnya, di Beijing, di kota kelahirannya. Kemarin setelah berdiskusi dengan pihak manajemen artis, sudah diputuskan bahwa Luhan tidak akan menghadiri konser di Bangkok. Ia diberikan kelonggaran waktu selama lima hari terhitung sejak kemarin untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan kondisinya. Dan untuk mempercepat upaya pemulihan, Luhan diberi kesempatan untuk pulang ke Beijing− yang baru saja ia lakukan pagi hari tadi.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat selama hampir enam tahun. Ia masih sedikit pusing dan lemas. Perjalanan ke Beijing menggunakan pesawat benar-benar memperburuk keadaannya. Ia bergelung di atas kasur, memikirkan banyak hal.

Ia memikirkan kondisinya sendiri, apakah ia akan pulih dalam waktu cepat? Bagaimana jika ia terkena komplikasi seperti yang dokter bilang? Atau seberapa besar kemungkinan sakit kepala yang menyiksanya bisa menghilang dan tak lagi mengganggunya?

Ia memikirkan rekan-rekan satu grupnya, apakah mereka melakukan persiapan konser dengan baik? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya mereka keberatan dengan keputusan yang diambilnya? Atau seberapa banyak koreografi dan urutan menyanyi yang diubah akibat ketidakhadirannya?

Ia memikirkan konser yang akan ia hadiri di MasterCard Center nanti, apakah ia masih sempat mengejar ketertinggalannya? Apakah ia sanggup bepergian menggunakan pesawat lagi? Atau seberapa sedih dirinya dan rekan-rekannya mengetahui bahwa Beijing adalah pemberhentian terakhirnya?

Lalu, ia memikirkan Sehun. Bagaimana kabarnya, apakah ia tidur cukup, kapan terakhir kali ia makan, mengapa Sehun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Perasaan bersalah dan tak nyaman masih menguasai hati dan pikiran Luhan.

Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, berpikir sejenak, lalu menghapusnya kembali. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menekan _kirim_. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi bagaimana respon anak itu, bahkan jika dibalas pun ia tak masalah. Yang penting, anak itu tahu bahwa Luhan masih memikirkannya.

Luhan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya kemudian duduk di depan meja kerja. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena, untuk selanjutnya tenggelam dalam tulisan-tulisan.

 

***

 

Impact Arena, Bangkok, 14 September 2014. 21:45

 

Sehun memandang lautan penggemar yang sedang mengacung-ngacungkan _lightstick_ , meneriakkan nama para _member_ , atau menyanyi bersama, dengan  tatapan sendu. Ia menolak mengingat fakta bahwa ini adalah hari kedua ia berdiri di atas panggung tanpa seseorang yang selalu ada di pikirannya.

Sehun memandang lautan penggemar yang sedang mengacung-ngacungkan _lightstick_ , meneriakkan nama para _member_ , atau menyanyi bersama, dengan  tatapan kosong. Ia menolak membiarkan pikirannya melanglang buana ke Beijing, bertanya; apa kau baik-baik saja?

Sehun memandang lautan penggemar yang sedang mengacung-ngacungkan _lightstick_ , meneriakkan nama para _member_ , atau menyanyi bersama, dengan  tatapan pilu. Ia menolak membiarkan matanya membaca pesan yang sudah dua hari ini ia abaikan− _Sehun, apa kabarmu? Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat di rumah dalam keadaan baik, semoga kau pun begitu. Telepon aku jika kau ada waktu, sudah lama aku tak mendengar suaramu. Sampai jumpa 16 September nanti. Aku merindukanmu._

Sehun tetap membiarkan tatapannya tak berjiwa, sampai bait terakhir lagu _Peterpan_ dinyanyikan.

_♪_ _Hubungan kita yang bagaikan representasi musim semi, seberapa besar akan berubah?_

_Meskipun aku membalik satu halaman yang terakhir kali aku tulis dimana ada dirimu di dalamnya,_

_Apakah aku memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan sedih yang akan aku hapus itu?_

_Ini bukanlah akhir dari cerita kita, karena aku akan bertemu denganmu. Lagi._

            

Sehun memejamkan mata, mengakhiri tatapan kosongnya, dan meloloskan seisak tangis.

_Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung._

 

***

 

Gangnam-gu, Seoul, 16 September 2014. 21:40

 

“Luhan _hyung_? Kau sudah sampai?” D.O yang pertama kali tiba di asrama menyapa Luhan yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Disusul oleh Kai, Baekhyun, Lay, dan Suho.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Kapan kau tiba, _hyung_?” kali ini Kai yang bertanya.

“Sekitar.. Satu jam yang lalu?” Luhan menjawab tak yakin. Matanya terkadang mencuri pandang ke arah pintu, berharap menemukan sosok Sehun. Hatinya sedikit terluka saat yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

“Akhirnya Luhan _hyung_ datang juga! Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_!” seru Chanyeol dan Tao hampir bersamaan. Mereka menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk dari samping kanan dan kiri.

Luhan tampak terkejut karena fokusnya teralihkan dari arah pintu masuk− dan tentu saja dari lamunannya akan kedatangan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan Tao.

“Kalian darimana saja? Aku kaget saat pertama kali datang karena tidak ada siapapun di sini,” ujar Luhan setengah menggerutu.

“Kami dari kedai di seberang jalan, _hyung_. Tiba-tiba tadi Yongmin _hyung_ mengajak kami makan bersama dan mentraktir kami semua,” Lay menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Katanya supaya kami tidak terlalu stres menghadapi konser,” Baekhyun menambahkan sambil terkekeh.

“Padahal kita justru semakin tertekan karena Yongmin _hyung_ malah membicarakan tentang evaluasi konser kita kemarin,” ujar Chen lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti yang lainnya.

Luhan ikut tertawa meskipun pikirannya tidak berkata demikian.

“Lalu dimana Yongmin _hyung_ sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak pulang bersama kalian?” tanya Luhan. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan adalah, _dimana Sehun?_ Tapi Luhan tidak ingin terlihat terlalu jelas.

“Oh, Yongmin _hyung_ masih di kedai itu,” jawab Xiumin. “Menemani Sehun.”

Ada jeda agak lama terbentuk setelah Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Semuanya saling pandang, seolah baru saja terjadi suatu kesalahan. Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

“Haha baiklah kalau begitu, aku bicara pada kalian saja,” Luhan memutuskan untuk memulai membicarakan alasan dia berada di sini selain karena konser. Sehun tidak akan kembali secepat itu. Luhan yakin Sehun sengaja bertahan lebih lama di kedai karena anak itu tak ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan− yang notabene sudah Sehun ketahui kepulangannya hari ini.

“Membicarakan apa, _hyung_?” tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan menatap bergantian seluruh wajah _member_ nya, lalu berhenti pada Suho. “Membicarakan kata-kata perpisahan.”

Sang _leader_ membelalakkan matanya, seolah menyadari sesuatu. Begitupun semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Seolah diingatkan bahwa Luhan kembali ke sini, ke ruangan ini, bukan untuk berintermezo, apalagi bernostalgia.

“Ah.. Ternyata sudah benar-benar diputuskan, ya?” senyum terpaksa terlihat jelas di wajah Suho. “Akhirnya hari ini datang juga.”

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah Suho. Semua terdiam, seolah dengan seperti itu waktu akan berdetik lebih lambat dari biasanya. Seolah dengan seperti itu, Luhan akan langsung mengubah pemikirannya.

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat, sebelum mengatakan isi hatinya− yang mana sudah ia pikirkan selama berada di Beijing.

“Seperti yang pernah aku sampaikan pada kalian beberapa bulan lalu, aku akan berhenti menjadi bagian dari grup ini. Saat itu aku berkata bahwa aku masih akan memikirkan kembali hal ini, namun sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Aku akan pulang, mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Dan Beijing akan menjadi destinasi konser terakhirku bersama kalian,” Luhan menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, “Karena rumah adalah sebaik-baiknya tempat berhenti dan kembali.”

Tidak ada yang memberikan tanggapan. Semua terdiam, seolah sengaja memberikan Luhan waktu untuk berbicara.

“Aku sadar, keputusanku sedikit-banyak akan merugikan banyak pihak. Aku akan mengubah bahkan mengacaukan segala sesuatu yang telah diatur sebelumnya. Aku akan dibenci sebagian kalangan, reputasi grup ini akan dipertanyakan publik. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, aku tidak akan lagi semudah ini berinteraksi dengan kalian. Maafkan aku atas segala sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi.

Maafkan aku atas prinsip “tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaanku sendiri” berkedok keegoisan. Kau tahu, alasanku lebih daripada itu. Hatiku menolak hipokrit, hatiku menolak untuk bergerak lebih jauh, hatiku menolak menyelesaikan jalan yang aku tahu aku tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia melangkah di atasnya.

Aku tahu, sebagian dari kalian suatu hari, atau bahkan detik ini, merasa marah dan menganggap keputusanku ini konyol. Aku tahu suatu hari nanti, sebagian atau seluruh dari kalian akan berpura-pura tersenyum saat mendengar namaku, bertingkah seolah tidak pernah ada sesuatu dengan nama itu. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kalian akan berpikir, “Aku bisa bahagia, mengapa kau tidak?” atau “Mengapa kau datang ke sini dari awal jika akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi?”

Percayalah, aku sudah pernah berada di sana. Aku sudah pernah memikirkan itu, bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum aku mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi, aku bukan kalian. Aku bukan kalian yang masih bisa merasa baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, menjalani rutinitas seperti ini. Tambahan, tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Begitu pula aku saat pertama kali datang ke sini. Aku harap, kalian mengerti.

Aku harap, kalian juga mau memaafkanku dari sekarang. Maafkan aku karena melepas tanggung jawab sebagai seorang anggota grup. Maafkan aku karena sampai saat ini, aku masih belum cukup bagus− aku tak banyak bicara, aku tak banyak berkontribusi, aku tak segiat itu memberikan yang terbaik bagi grup.

Maafkan aku karena sampai sejauh ini, aku masih belum mengenal kalian dengan baik− aku tak tahu apa makanan favorit Suho dan Lay; aku tak tahu apa film kesukaan Chen dan Xiumin; aku tak tahu lagu yang sering didengarkan Kyungsoo dan Kai; aku tak tahu apa warna favorit Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Tao; aku tak tahu berapa tinggi Seh−” perkataan Luhan terpotong setetes tangis yang lolos dari matanya. Ia lupa, tak ada Sehun di sini. Dan itu membuatnya semakin emosional. Ia menengadahkan wajah, berupaya menahan air mata agar tak lagi jatuh.

“Terlepas dari itu semua, aku sungguh bersyukur bisa berada di sini dan bertemu dengan kalian. Aku selalu ingat bagaimana Suho membantuku belajar bahasa Korea; bagaimana Xiumin, Lay, Chen, dan Tao menjadi teman bicaraku dua tahun terakhir; bagaimana Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, dan Kai menanggapi payahnya caraku bergurau; dan− dan bagaimana Sehun selalu bersedia menemani hari-hariku. Meskipun ia tak hadir di sini sekarang. Terima kasih, sungguh.

Harapanku, saat aku tak lagi berada di sini, semoga semua hal yang kalian terima dan jalani sampai sekarang membantu kalian untuk selalu menjadi diri sendiri. Selalu ingatkan kepada dirimu, untuk berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi grup ini termasuk orang-orang di dalamnya. Karena aku yakin, kehadiran setiap member adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada hidupmu. Sebagaimana kehadiran kalian menjadi hal terbaik dalam hidupku.

Terima kasih untuk itu. Terima kasih sudah pernah menjadi salah satu kebahagiaanku. Maaf, dan terima kasih. Aku− aku menyayangi kalian,” Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan air mata yang sudah tak mampu ia bendung. Dadanya sesak, ia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Luhan sudah tak peduli lagi, ia membiarkan tangisnya pecah, mengalir membasahi setiap sudut wajahnya.

“Cukup bicaranya, _hyung_ ,” Suho tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya dan memeluk Luhan erat.

“Cukup, sudah. Sudah tak apa-apa sekarang. Kau hanya pergi ke Beijing, aku− kita masih bisa menemuimu. Meskipun kau jauh di sana, kita tetaplah satu. Aku− aku− banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi− tapi aku tak bisa. Aku− maaf aku tak berusaha lebih keras untuk bisa menahanmu di sini. Maaf aku tak bisa menjadi alasan yang cukup bagus untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah lagi memanggilmu _hyung_. Izinkan aku memanggilmu begitu untuk kali ini saja. Maafkan aku−”

Suho akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya di pelukan Luhan. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Luhan sekarang. Dan ia merasa sudah gagal menjadi _leader_ sejak pertama kali Luhan mengatakan masalah ini padanya.

Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, dan Kai mendekati Suho dan Luhan, memberi pelukan pada satu sama lain. Semua merasakan hal yang sama− emosional. Tao dan Baekhyun malah sudah menangis sejak awal.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya suara pintu ditutup agak keras dan suara derap langkah kaki menjauh terdengar. Insting Luhan bekerja− itu Sehun. Maka perlahan ia melepas pelukan membernya dan berjalan menjauh. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

“Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sehun,” ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan sepuluh lembar amplop biru di atas meja.

 

*

 

Sehun terus melangkah tak tentu arah dengan perasaan campur aduk− sedih, marah, kecewa. Tapi, pada siapa? Pada Luhan? Atau pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak berani menemui Luhan dan malah berdiri dibalik dinding, mencuri dengar pembicaraan untuk kedua kalinya?

Sehun tak tahu akan hal itu. Yang Sehun tahu, ternyata Luhan tak sebahagia itu berada di sini. Setelah kejadian sembilan hari yang lalu, dimana secara tak sengaja Sehun mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan D.O, ia kerap menyangkal asumsinya bahwa yang dimaksud Luhan dengan _aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kris saat ia memutuskan hal yang sama_ adalah meninggalkan grup ini. Meninggalkan _nya_. Ia tak percaya, asumsinya ternyata benar.

Ia merutuki keputusannya untuk kembali ke asrama sepuluh menit setelah para _hyung_ nya pergi. Karena atas alasan itu, ia jadi bisa mendengar dengan jelas hampir semua perkataan Luhan tadi.

_Aku akan pulang, mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri._ Luhan akan pulang. Bukan satu minggu, satu bulan atau satu tahun, tapi selamanya. Meninggalkan Sehun, bersama tempat-tempat dimana ada kenangan mereka di sana.

_Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, aku tidak akan lagi semudah ini berinteraksi dengan kalian._ Luhan akan terasa semakin jauh. Bukan karena Luhan menginginkannya, tapi karena semesta tidak mengizinkannya. Sehun bertanya-tanya− _sanggupkah ia?_

_Hatiku menolak menyelesaikan jalan yang aku tahu aku tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia melangkah di atasnya_. Ternyata benar, selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura ya, _hyung_? Apakah itu juga berlaku saat kau bersamaku? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan di benak Sehun sepanjang kakinya melangkah.

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya membawanya berhenti di sebuah taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan sungai Han. Tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun pergi berdua dengan Luhan dan mengambil foto bersama. Sehun menggigit bibir, matanya terasa panas. Mengapa malam ini semuanya tentang Luhan?

Sehun mendekati salah satu bangku di sana dan duduk menghadap sungai Han. Memandangi tenangnya aliran sungai di malam hari dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu, membuat perasaan Sehun semakin biru. Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat pedih di hati Sehun semakin bertambah.

“Ternyata benar, kau pergi ke sini,” sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Ia tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara. Itu suara Luhan.

Sehun bergeming. Ia tak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa. Tiba-tiba, memori sembilan hari lalu kembali berputar di otaknya− saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa hanya dirinya yang tidak diberi tahu soal kepergian Luhan. Hati Sehun kembali memanas. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin berdebat.

“Apa kabarmu, Sehun?”

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungai Han ke wajah Luhan, yang kini duduk agak berjarak di sampingnya. Pemuda itu masih sama seperti ketika terakhir mereka bertemu− rambut kecokelatan dengan mata berkilat. Kalaupun ada perbedaan, mungkin itu dari caranya memandang Sehun saat ini, yang mana Sehun sama sekali tak ingin mengakuinya.

“Menurutmu?”

Luhan tersenyum, lalu mendesah. “Ternyata, kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku, ya?”

Sehun menatap Luhan intens. “Berikan satu alasan mengapa aku harus memaafkanmu.”

Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut. Luhan tak tahu jika Sehun bisa bersikap seperti ini. Bahkan, Luhan tak tahu sampai beberapa saat lalu jika perbuatannya bisa membuat Sehun merasa seperti sangat terkhianati.

“Hubungan pertemanan kita?” jawab Luhan, lebih seperti bertanya. Membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya sinis.

Sehun bukannya tak tahu jika seharusnya ia maafkan saja Luhan demi keberlangsungan pertemanan mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Yang Sehun tak tahu, apa alasan Luhan memperlakukannya seperti ini.

“Maksudmu hubungan pertemanan kita dimana kau berpura-pura bahagia di dalamnya?”

“Sehun, kau tahu maksudku bukan begitu,” Luhan terdengar frustasi. “Aku hanya...”

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Lidahnya kelu.

“Hanya apa? Kau selalu bilang _bukan_ _begitu maksudku_ , _bukan begini maksudku_ , _aku hanya menunggu waktu_. Terakhir kali aku mendengar kalimat itu, aku menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh yang berangan-angan akan kebersamaan panjang tanpa tahu bahwa orang dihadapannya sedang berpura-pura dan berencana meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu apa-apa,” Sehun jengkel dengan kediaman Luhan. Seolah-olah Luhan sedang mencari-cari alasan.

“Aku hanya tidak merasakan bahagia dari dalam hatiku, Sehun. Aku tidak benar-benar merasa dibutuhkan. Aku tidak benar-benar merasa disayangi dan menyayangi diriku sendiri,” jawab Luhan. “Namun saat aku pulang, saat aku berada di rumah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan lagi sejak lama− ketenangan.”

“Selama ini, aku tidak cukup membuatmu bahagia? Aku tidak membutuhkanmu? Aku tidak menyayangimu? Aku tidak memberikanmu ketenangan?” sambar Sehun, tak terima.

“Tentu saja kau memberikanku semua yang kau ucapkan tadi,” Luhan tersenyum lemah. “Tapi, hidupku tidak hanya berputar di sekitarmu, Sehun. Dan itu yang membuat hatiku sekarat.”

Sehun membuang pandangan kembali ke arah Sungai Han. Ia tak mau mendengarkan kata-kata Luhan, tapi hati kecilnya berkhianat dengan mengakui kebenaran kata-kata itu. Ia paham betul bahwa bukan dirinya atau member lainlah penyebab ketidakbahagiaan Luhan.

“Kau tak mengerti betapa takutnya aku saat mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi dalam satu kejap mata ini,” Sehun merapatkan geraham.

“Aku mengerti jika kau−”

“Jangan berani mengatakan kau mengerti aku saat jelas-jelas kau akan pergi meninggalkanku!” Sehun membentak Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Keras, penuh intonasi kekecewaan. “Tanpa memberitahuku sejak awal.”

Luhan terperangah untuk beberapa saat. Luhan memang sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk datang ke sini dan menjelaskan kesalahpahamannya dengan Sehun. Tetapi tak disangka, akan sesakit ini melihat reaksi Sehun yang tampak sangat terluka. Ternyata, ia memang sama sekali belum terbiasa.

“Kau tak mengerti betapa kerasnya hatiku menolak prasangka bahwa hal buruk yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya akan terjadi pada kita. Aku selalu percaya padamu, sejak awal− sejak kau menjadi satu-satunya teman bicaraku saat _member_ lain tak tahan dengan keegoisanku.

Aku tak pernah tahu jika di dunia ini ada orang yang benar-benar tulus dalam suatu hubungan. Aku tak pernah tahu jika di dunia ini ada sesuatu bernama persahabatan sejati. Sampai kau datang dengan kesediaanmu untuk kuajak ke kedai teh seberang jalan− membuatku percaya.

Aku selalu menempatkan namamu di awal doaku sebelum beranjak tidur. Berharap saat aku membuka mata, kau masih ada di sana untuk kemudian menemani hari-hariku lagi. Berharap saat aku membuka mata, kau masih ada di sana untuk kemudian berdiri di sampingku lagi, menawarkan membawa tasku, menanggapi candaanku, memegang daguku−” Sehun berhenti sejenak, menahan tangis. Dadanya sungguh terasa sesak.

“Aku selalu yakin bahwa asumsi-asumsi buruk itu hanya ada di pikiranku saja, sampai aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan D.O _hyung_. Sampai aku sadar bahwa selama ini, ternyata hanya aku yang terlalu percaya diri. Benarkah itu? Benarkah hanya aku yang menaruh rasa percaya padamu, tidak berlaku sebaliknya? Atas segala hal yang kulakukan atas nama pertemanan kita, inikah hasil yang kudapat?” tanya Sehun getir.

Luhan masih belum tergerak untuk bicara. Saat ini, ia hanya berharap tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi dari Sehun.

“Apa kau pernah sekali saja memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan tiba-tiba?”

“Sehun, tolong hentikan..”

“Apa kau pernah sekali saja tidak berpura-pura bahagia saat menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?”

“Sehun aku mohon−”

“Apa kau pernah sekali saja memikirkan perasaanku demi kebaikan hidupmu?!”

“Sehun aku bilang hentikan!!”

Angin malam berhembus, menemani jeda hening yang agak panjang. Keduanya mencoba mengatur napas yang tak beraturan. Mereka hanya saling tatap. Berbicara dengan mata. Sampai Sehun memutuskan tatapan mereka, memandang kembali aliran tenang sungai Han.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat ia duduk, mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Ia menghembuskan napas berat, menyesali dirinya yang baru saja di luar kendali. Ia mencoba kembali tenang.

“Maafkan aku,” ujar Luhan. “Aku tak bermaksud berteriak padamu.”

Sehun tak merespon, masih setia memandang hamparan kerlip lampu yang menghiasi permukaan sungai Han.

“Sehun,” Luhan memulai kembali pembicaraan. “Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?”

Sehun masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Ia mendengarkan.

“Saat itu, kau masih enam belas tahun dan aku dua puluh. Kau dengan kaus hitam berbalut _hoodie_ putih dan rambut gondrongmu, menatapku seolah aku adalah orang yang paling asing di ruangan itu. Padahal kau tahu, kita sama-sama seorang _trainee_ ,” Luhan menerawang, mengenang masa-masa empat tahun lalu.

“Kau agak terkejut saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku berumur dua puluh tahun, karena sebelumnya, kau dan Chanyeol selalu memandangku dengan tatapan remeh,” Luhan terkikik geli. “Sejak saat itu, kau tak lagi berani beradu pandang denganku, bahkan terkesan menjaga jarak. Kau sungguh masih anak-anak.”

Sehun mendengus. Ia merasa ini bukan saatnya bernostalgia.

“Kita masih sangat jarang berinteraksi sampai saat itu tiba. Saat para _member_ lain mengkritisi perilakumu yang sering gegabah dan melanggar peraturan. Kau hanya menunduk, menggigit bibirmu saat Suho terang-terangan menyudutkanmu di depan semua _member_. Jujur, aku merasa kasihan melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun kau tahu, kapasitasku saat itu hanyalah _trainee_ baru yang bahkan jarang berbicara.

Lalu, aku menemukanmu menangis tersedu di kamar. Kau terduduk di atas ranjang, menyembunyikan wajahmu di balik bantal. Tapi, aku masih bisa mendengar rintihan tangismu dengan jelas. Aku memberanikan diri mendekat lalu mengusap bahumu pelan, bermaksud menguatkan. Kau membelalakkan mata saat mengetahui ada aku di sana. Tak disangka, kau menghambur ke pelukanku dan menangis sejadinya. Aku yang tak siap, hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggungmu tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Esoknya, kau tak mau berbicara pada siapapun kecuali padaku. Sejak saat itu, kita berdua lebih sering berbicara dan berinteraksi. Kita semakin dekat. Kau menjadi lebih sering membeli _bubble tea_ bersamaku, dibanding dengan Kris. Saat manajer _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa kau dan aku akan berada dalam satu _teaser_ , kau meloncat kegirangan lalu memelukku sambil mengatakan: _kau sekarang favoritku,_ hyung.”

Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat, lalu menunduk. Ia tak tahu jika Luhan mengingat sedetail itu pertemuan pertama dan awal kedekatan mereka.

“Aku selalu menaruh kepercayaan padamu, Sehun. Mungkin jauh sebelum kau menaruh kepercayaanmu padaku dan mengenal apa itu persahabatan. Aku selalu percaya padamu sejak kau memelukku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku semakin percaya padamu sejak kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah favoritmu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ingat saat aku berkata bahwa kau memberiku perasaan dimana aku harus menjaga dan memperhatikanmu seperti adik kecilku? Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Kau selalu ada dalam pandanganku, Sehun. Meski saat kau sedang tertawa-tawa dengan _member_ lain. Meski aku tak tahu, kau menyadarinya atau tidak.”

Sehun terpana mendengar kalimat Luhan, seolah ia baru menyadari bahwa apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan adalah kebenaran yang baru saja ia ketahui. Ia melirik Luhan yang kini sedang menatap kosong sungai Han di hadapannya.

“Maafkan aku jika apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu membuat situasi menjadi memburuk. Maaf jika sikapku belakangan ini membuatmu kebingungan. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar menunggu waktu untuk memberitahumu soal alasan kepergianku. Aku menunggu saat dimana aku tak lagi berada di sini, di dekatmu.

Mengapa? Karena dengan begitu, aku tak akan sempat melihat wajah kecewamu seperti yang kau tunjukkan padaku baru-baru ini. Aku tak akan sempat melihat raut wajahmu yang terluka, mata berkaca-kacamu, dan suara bergetarmu saat kau mengatakan: _kenapa,_ hyung _?_

Aku menunggu waktu selama mungkin untuk memberitahumu karena dengan begitu, sisa hari-hariku di sini akan tetap berisi Sehun yang aku kenal. Jika saja kau sedikit lebih lama tak mengetahui kepergianku, sisa hari-hariku di sini masih akan diisi dengan derai tawamu, atau genggaman tanganmu, atau eratnya pelukanmu. Jika saja kau sedikit lebih lama tak mengetahui kepergianku, mungkin perdebatan dan perselisihan kita detik ini tak akan terjadi.

Aku menyayangimu, Sehun. Aku sangat memikirkan perasaanmu sampai-sampai aku tak kuasa menyampaikan soal kepergianku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu memberikanku tatapan kecewamu, air matamu. Aku takut kau hanya akan menjadi seseorang yang dulu pernah aku kenal, aku takut kita tak akan lagi sama, aku−”

Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya. Sehun tak tahan lagi mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Ia memeluk Luhan erat, seolah tak rela melepas pemuda itu barang seincipun. Satu tetes air mata Luhan jatuh, diikuti yang lainnya, hingga lama kelamaan menjadi deras tak terbendung.

“Maafkan aku, _hyung_ ,” bisik Sehun di sela-sela tangisannya yang ternyata sudah jatuh sebelum ia memeluk Luhan.

“Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku untuk mengakui kenyataan bahwa kau benar-benar akan pergi. Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku saat mengalami mimpi-mimpi di setiap malam dimana aku jatuh terpuruk, tanpa uluran tanganmu di dalamnya. Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku membayangkan suatu saat di masa depan nanti, aku harus bisa tegak berdiri, tanpa kau di sisiku lagi.

Saking takutnya, aku hanya fokus pada diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan  bahwa kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Kau juga ketakutan. Kebingungan. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Sungguh.”

Luhan mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sehun erat.

“Berjanjilah kau akan tetap baik-baik saja di sini meski aku tak bisa lagi berdiri dan duduk di sampingmu.

Berjanjilah kau akan tetap baik-baik saja di sini meski aku tak bisa lagi menemanimu ke kedai teh di seberang jalan.

Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi Sehun yang aku kenal.”

Sehun mengangguk pasti. “Aku berjanji, _hyung_.”

Keduanya saling berpelukan erat dengan air mata yang turun semakin deras, membasahi kemeja bagian belakang masing-masing.

Sampai hati mereka merasa lega dan lapang.

Sampai air mata mereka terasa sudah mengering.

Sampai bayangan mereka hilang, ditelan kegelapan malam.

 

*

 

Hangang Park, Seoul, 16 September 2014. 23:45

 

Luhan dan Sehun masih bertahan di posisi yang sama− berpelukan satu sama lain. Bedanya, sudah tak ada air mata sekarang.

“ _Hyung_ , kau masih bisa mengirimiku pesan dan meneleponku, kan?”

“Tentu saja, Sehun.”

“Apa kau akan membalas pesanku dan menjawab teleponku jika aku melakukannya duluan?”

“Hmm.”

Sehun tersenyum-senyum kegirangan. Setidaknya, ia tidak sampai putus komunikasi dengan Luhan.

“Sehun,” ujar Luhan menginterupsi Sehun yang sedang berangan-angan.

“Ya, _hyung_?”

“Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku? Kau bau keringat.”

Sehun terkekeh geli merasakan getaran kekehan Luhan di pundaknya.

“Aku membencimu, _hyung_. Kau juga bau keringat.”

“Aku juga menyayangimu, Sehun.”

 

***

 

MasterCard Center, Beijing, 21 September 2014. 22:00

 

_Satu momen dari beribu episode bersamamu yang paling aku benci adalah saat rambutmu berwarna hitam,_

_Kau terasa jauh,_

_Padahal baru saja kau berbisik di telingaku; lirih. Menggelitik. Aku tak begitu mendengar suaramu, tapi kupu-kupu di perutku sudah beterbangan._

_Satu momen dari beribu episode bersamamu yang paling aku benci adalah saat rambutmu berwarna hitam,_

_Kau terlihat asing,_

_Padahal baru saja kau memain-mainkan daguku; lembut. Menentramkan. Aku tak begitu paham mengapa itu menjadi favoritmu, tapi senyumku selalu terbit setelahnya._

_Satu momen dari beribu episode bersamamu yang paling aku benci adalah saat rambutmu berwarna hitam,_

_Kau terkesan sulit digapai,_

_Padahal baru saja kau memberikanku pelukan; hangat. Menenangkan. Aku tak terlalu suka bersentuhan kulit, tapi untukmu, aku selalu bersedia menyambutnya._

_Satu momen dari beribu episode bersamamu yang paling aku benci adalah saat rambutmu berwarna hitam,_

_Saat kau memakai jas merah,_

_Saat kau menangis menyanyikan lagu_ Moonlight _,_

_Saat orang-orang memelukmu haru,_

_Dan saat mataku menangkap bayanganmu di atas panggung yang sama,_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya._

 

            Sehun memandang punggung Luhan dari kejauhan. Punggung yang selama ini selalu ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya. Tanpa disangka, Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. Sehun membalas senyum Luhan. Senyum terakhir di hari itu.

 

_Selamat tinggal, Luhan_ hyung.

 

***

 

Gangnam-gu, Seoul, 10 Oktober 2014. 14:23

 

Postingan Instagram Luhan

 

_“Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa aku menyayangi kalian semua.”_

 

 Tab penelusuran ditutup.

 Sehun tersenyum.

 Kini Sehun mengerti, apa maksud perkataan Luhan saat itu.

           

_Aku harap kau selalu sehat, juga bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri_

_Saat ada atau tidaknya diriku di dekatmu._

 

Air mata Sehun tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

 

***

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan ini sampai akhir. Saya author baru dan ini karya pertama yang saya publikasi, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.  
> Oh ya, tulisan ini terinspirasi dari kejadian 21 September 2014 di Beijing. Saya berusaha membuat dialog dan konflik yang (mungkin) mendekati kenyataan. Beberapa bagian juga terinspirasi dari foto HunHan, contohnya bagian gelang Sehun di episode pertama. Bagian dimana Sehun dan Luhan berselisih di depan elevator terinspirasi dari salah satu scene Fifty Shades of Gray.  
> Last but not least, I hope you like this one. I will try my best in the next project. Thanks a lot and see you later!


End file.
